O substituto
by Pandora Lynn
Summary: Fic de amigo secreto pro Matheus do fórum CDZ! O Afrodite tá ausente e agora outra pessoa terá de substituílo pra... pintar as unhas da Saori?
1. Chapter 1

O substituto - Cap. 1

Uma tragédia abateu-se sobre o Santuário de Atena! Apressem-se Cavaleiros! A Confraria dos Santos de Ouro está incompleta!

Narrador substituto - Incompleta? Por que?!

Narrador oficial - Não te contaram? O Afrodite foi fazer lipoaspiração, teve problemas com a anstesia e se ferrou legal, tá na UTI até agora.

Narrador substituto - Aaaaaaahhh, sabia não! Conta ae!

Narrador oficial - Isso que tô tentanto fazer! Saori desesperada não sabe quem vai pegar pra fazer suas unhas no fim de semana! E agora as inscrições pra Cavaleiro substituto já estão abertas!

Shion - Muito bem, vamos ver esses perfis aqui... esse não, muito sério... este também não, muito infantil... esse daqui também não, tem que ter alguma habilidade com pintura pra agradar a deusinha! Putz, Mu, vem me ajudar!

Mu - Saco... ;; pô mestre, sei lá! Pega qualquer um aí e fim de papo!

Shion - Temos de pensar bem antes de colocar alguém nas Doze Casas!

Mu - É mesmo? Então por que você não volta pra tapar o buraco do Afrodite?

Shion - Que falta de respeito! Não volto porque tô velho, tá vendo não?

Mu - Sco, saco... ei, olha esse aqui! Tem habilidades de signmaker!

Shion - Me explica o que é isso. U.u

Mu - Aiae, gente velha... signmaker, no mundo da internet, é a pessoa que faz signs, ou assinaturas, pra fóruns de discussão. 

Shion - Aaaaahhhh tá! Mas... o que são fóruns de discussão? Tem alguma coisa a ver com tribunal?

Mu - U.U Não! É um site onde as pessoas podem discutir vários assuntos!

Shion - ? Site?

Mu - Ai, meu santo! Uma página na internet, pronto!

Shion - ...ah, tá. E o que isso tem a ver com saber pintar as unhas da deusa?

Mu - A pessoa tem que ter o mínimo de senso estético pra lidar com essas signs! E se ela lida bem com estética, lida bem com as unhas!

Shon - Essa Saori... vai querer um Cavaleiro ou manicure?

Mu - Não importa, vamos chamar o cara pra uma entrevista!

Shion - Já sei, saco cheio de papelada e burocracia...

Mu - ...também. Vamos ligar pra ele logo+corre pro telefone+

Shion - Esses jovens... tão impacientes!

Voz - +atende o telefone+ Alô! Daonde falam?

Mu - Do Santuário de Atena! 

Voz - O.O Eu fui o escolhido?!

Mu - Foooooiiiii! Meus parabéns, você será o novo Cavaleiro de Peixes!

Voz - ! Epa, de Peixes? E eu crente que ia substituir a vaga do Aioria e ter um Episódio G só pra mim!

Mu - Naaaahhhhh, mas é melhor que nada! Venha pra entrevista às cinco da tarde e mostre seu comprovante de inscrição pros guardinhas da porta! Eles te ajudam a chegar na Sala do Mestre!

Voz - Beleza, tô dentro...

Mu - Boa sorte em sua seleção+desliga+ Ufa! Finalmente teremos um Cavaleiro de Peixes sem frescurite...

Shion - Calma, Mu! Você nem sabe se ele será escolhido ou não!

Mu - Nah, peguem logo esse que parece ser razoável e fim de papo!

Shion - Jovens... U.u

Narrador oficial - E agora? Será que o tal estranho será selecionado? E o Shion, vai dar um pito maior ainda no Mu? Não percam o próximo capítulo de mais essa doideira!

Narrador substituto - Me efetivem logo, cazzo!!! Y.Y 


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 2

E no dia da entrevista...

Mu - Por que eu tenho que entrevistar?! Y.Y

Shion - Porque eu tô velho e não enxergo direito Vai lá!

Mu - Saco!! Pro Shion, velhice é sempre desculpa! OK, tô indo lá!

O protótipo de Barbie roxa subiu até o Salão do Mestre e encontrou o candidato à vaga discutindo com alguns guardas.

Guarda 1 - Sinto muito, não podemos liberar.

Candidato - Como não?! Olha o número do meu protocolo!

Guarda 2 - Ih, confio nisso daí não! Tá muito liberada pro meu gosto a entrana nesse Santuário ultimamente, especialmente na Sala do Grande Mestre!

Mu - Esperem, esperem! Ei, rapaz! Você é o candidato à vaga do Afrodite, é? 

Candidato - Sim! Até falei com você no telefone, parece ser a mesma voz...

Mu - Aeeee, finalmente ele chegou! 

Guarda 1 - Mas Mu, esse cara é do mundo dos humanos normais! O que a gente faz com ele se...

Mu - Deixa pra lá, não tenhamos preconceito! Vem colega, eu vou te entrevistar!

Os dois vão até a Sala do Mestre. O Cavaleiro de Mugido, digo, de Áries, senta no trono do Grande Mestre só pra se achar um pouco.

Mu - Bem! Comecemos então! Qual seu nome, rapaz?

Candidato - Matheus!

Mu - O.o Nossa, que nome diferente!

Matheus - Pra esse lugar, onde todo mundo tem nome bizarro... nem é estranho! U.u 

Mu - Quantos anos, Matheus?

Matheus - Segredo de Estado!

Mu - Affff, parece tia véia... mas bem, qual a sua experiência como...

Matheus - Como guerreiro? Aprendi técnicas secretas de karatê, jutsus importados diretamente de Naruto, Cólera do Dragão no chuveiro, até sumô eu aprendi a lutar, e...

Mu - Não tô falando disso. Quero saber sobre sua experiência como signmaker. 

Matheus - ...quê?!

Mu - É! Consta aqui no seu curriculum vitae.

Matheus - Mas... er... coloquei esse negócio aí só pra fazer número. Não pensei que fosse importante.

Mu - Mas é! E aí, o que diz?

Matheus - Bom... eu... só faço signs pro pessoal que freqüenta o fórum, ou pra me divertir. E só...

Mu - Qual o procedimento básico?

Matheus - Bom... primeiro é escolhida a imagem, ou as imagens. Depois a gente deve recortar as partes relevantes, testar pra ver se a montagem de elementos vai ficar boa... e se necessário a gente colore o fundo de uma cor diferente.

Mu - O.O Opa, a parte importante! E nisso de colorir, você é bom?

Matheus - Dá pra ser satisfatório, segundo meus amigos.

Mu - AEEEEE!! Considere-se contratado!

Matheus - ... assim, de boa?

Mu - Assim de boa! Vai lá, a Armadura de Peixes tá na Casa, normal, só se vestir! Mas lembre-se que é só na hora do perigo, hein!

Matheus - ...

O novíssimo e honorário Cavaleiro de Peixes foi até sua casa, e para isso só precisou descer um andar. Os guardas ainda olharam torto, mas não podiam fazer nada, já que o Mu o aceitara.

Narrador substituto - "Aceitara"! Que coisa mais arcaica, pretérito mais-que-perfeito em fic de humor! Eu se estivesse narrando jamais faria isso!

Narrador oficial - Calaboca, invejoso! Bom, continuando... assim que Matheus chegou na Casa de Câncer, olhou pro visu da mesma e... torceu o nariz.

Matheus - Putz, Leite de Rosas na cabeceira da cama, cheiro de rosas até o teto, rosas no canteiro, pôster do Brad Pitt e do RBD nas paredes... afff, onde fui me meter? Mas bem... ao menos dá pra dizer que fui um dos Dourados por um tempo! E... que é que eu vou ficar fazendo, se o trabalho é basicamente vigiar a Casa e o Santuário tá em paz? Ah, já sei... como o Afro deve ficar um bom tempo fora, reformularei todo esse treco! 

E assim, durante as horas seguintes, Matheus passou arrancando as rosas do jardim, mandando o Leit de Rosas pra June, tirando os pôsters do Brad Pitt e substituindo-os pelos da Scheila Carvalho, e deixando os do RBD apenas por causa das moças vestidinhas de colegial. 

Matheus - Aeeeee, já tá parecendo mais com casa de homem! Agora vamos ao guarda-roupa. Ah, todas essas roupas de arminho e purpurina vão pra PQP! Nem as mulheres vão querer! Tudo pro lixo! Agora preciso de roupas novas! Hmmmmm, já sei! Vou comprar tudo pela net, sem sair de casa!

E lá foi o Matheus acessar sites de compras online, gastando tudo através do cartao de crédito do Afrodite mesmo. Depois de estourar o limite do mesmo umas duas vezes mais do que deveria, ficou satisfeito.

Matheus - Caaaaara, chega tudo amanhã! Que dez! Agora so falta arrumar o toucador, porque não curto esses creminhos de mulher, mas adoro me arrumar! Metrossexual, pô!

Assim, o novo Cavaleiro resolveu estourar mais um pouco do limite do cartão com sabonete, xampu e perfumes. Tudo da linha masculina, claro.

Matheus - Massa! Agora só falta tomas um banho (com essas porcarias de sabonetes de mulher mesmo, os masculinos só chegam amanhã! U.u) e ir lá pra frente da casa fingir que vigio alguma coisa! xD

Depois do banho bem tomado, o Matheus vestiu um robe branco, já que as roupas ainda tavam pra chegar e o resto dos roupões eram rosa ou pink. Foi pra frente de sua casa zodiacal, até a hora em que sentiu o cosmo de Atena chamando... 

Saori - Queri-dôôôôô, tá na sua hora de trabalhar!

Matheus - Opaaaaa, finalmente um pouco de pancadaria! Dizaê deusa, que tu queres? 

Saori - Venha até a 13a casa que eu digo!

O substituto foi todo serelepe pra Sala Privativa de Atena. Quando ele se deu conta, vui-a sentada no toucador com uma série de produtos de beleza em torno de si.

Matheus - Oba, vou fazer pose ajoelha perante a deusa Diga-me, ó santa divindade, o que deseja de seu humilde servo!

Saori - ...bom, só precisa pintar minhas unhas, como o Afro sempre faz. Mas sem tirar bife, hein!

Matheus - O.O Mas eu não sei pintar unha!

Saori - ! Não sabe?! Que seleção do caramba foi essa que fizeram?!

Matheus - Oras, então é por isso que deram tant ênfase ao meu trabalho de signmker? Mas... uma coisa é totalmente diferente da outra!

Saori - Aaaaaiii, arianos!! Jamais deveria ter confiado neles! E agora? Teremos de despedi-lo e arrumar outro!

Matheus - Eeeerrrr... pô, perder aquela mordomia toda só porque não sei pintar unha? Er, digo... oh deusa, você poderia dar-me uma chance, pra ver se eu tenho algum talento nisso! Afinal, se Mu me escolheu, não deve ter sido à toa!

Saori - Huuuummmmmm... está bem! Mas não tire bife!

A deusa colocou as mãos na tigelinha de água morna, enquanto o novo "manicure" tentava lembrar das vezes em que fora com sua mãe ao salão de beleza.

Matheus - pensando Huuuummmm, a manicure deixava as mãos da minha mãe na água, pra... amolecer as cutículas. Depois pegava o alicatezinho e... tirava aquela coisinha fininha. Pô... não é trabalho pra qualquer um não!

Só quando os dedos da deusa ficaram com rugas de tanto estarem na água é que o novo manicure resolveu tentar. Pegou o alicate e devagarinho foi tirando a cutícula da Saori e... bingo! Nenhum bife. Foi fazendo o mesmo com as outras unhas e, surpreendentemente, não machucou nem um pouquinho!

Saori - Aaaaaaiiii, que marvilha!! Nossa, acho que nem o Frô era tão exímio assim!

Matheus - ...ufa! Até que a habilidade com o mouse me deu prexisão no alicate de cutícula também!

Saori - Agora lixe, passe a base e pinte!

O signmaker convertido em assistente de beleza achou essa parte fácil, já que o photoshop também exige habilidades artísticas. Até na hora de tirar os borrados do canto das unhas com pauzinho de laranjeira ele se saiu super bem.

Matheus - Uia, e não é que eu tenho talento pra isso?

Saori - olhos brilhando Perfeito! Até o Frô precisa aprender com você! Vou chamar meninas!

Rapidinho, Saori ligou pra todas as (poucas) amazonas e chamou-as pra sessão de beleza. 

Matheus - vendo todas aquelas moças juntas Nuoooooosssaaaaa, foi mesmo bom aquele negócio de aceitar o cargo!

Marin - Pôxa, se ele for talentoso e ao mesmo tempo sem frescurites, será até melhor mantê-lo como efetivo no lugar do Afro!

June - E ainda foi super gentil me mandando um frasco de leite de rosas!

Shina - Nossa, quero ganhar presente também!

Matheus - Ô, vidão! Nunca mais quero sair daqui! Mas... e quando o Frô voltar? Aí o bicho pega! nah, mas deve demorar! Deixa eu aproveitar enquanto posso!

Com seu jeito carismático, Matheus logo conquistou todas as moças e ainda ganhou a preferência de todas. De noite só bastou ir pra casa e sonhar com as amazonas, além de esperar pelas compras no dia seguinte.


	3. Chapter 3

Cap. 3

Assim que o sol nasceu, o Matheus... continuou domrindo. Mas não tardou muito para que acordasse, pois tinha de... vigiar a Casa de Peixes, por mais que não houvesse muita coisa pra ameaça-la.

Matheus - Caaaara, como essa armadura fede a rosas! Y.Y Ele não tinha cheiro melhor não?! Bem, vou sentar nessa pedra aqui e esperar as roupas, além de ficar vigiando o local, ou seja, fazendo meu trabalho.

E eis que, naquele cenário nada hostil, apareceu uma nova figura.

Figura nova - Poooo Matheus, só na vida boa hein!

Matheus - Eeeeeeeiiiiii, quem tá me chamando?

Figura nova - Eu, o Yusuke!

Matheus - ??? Seu n00b, que é que tu fazes aqui?!

Yusuke - N00b nada, o Mu adorou minha apresentação. u.u

Matheus - ? Mais um substituto? Tá no lugar de quem, figura?

Yusuke - Do Milo. Ele quebrou a unha no meio de uma luta e nem consegue mais atacar com a agulha não-sei-das-quantas!

Matheus - Eeeeeeitaaa... e tu, tá me procurando por que?

Yusuke - Preciso de uma unha pintadinha, oras! Como aplicar o golpe sem uma?!

Matheus - Minha fama de manicure já se espalhou desse jeito?!

Yusuke - Já! Ou você não sabe que a Saori é a maior fofoqueira?

Matheus - o.o Então... por que não pegaram o Milo pra ter a unha pintada logo de uma vez, em vez de arrumarem um substituto?

Yusuke - u.u Porque sem a unha o Milo tirou licença e arrumou um bico de apresentador que critica o figurino alheio. Tipo Ronaldo Ésper, sabe.

Matheus - Ah, tá... então... vem cá que vou pintar direitinho! Tenho até uns modelos postiços aqui, vai ser rox.

Após não muito tempo de trabalho, o novo Cavaleiro de Peixes colou uma postiça bem afiadinha, pintou com base e lixou. Em seguida passou aquele esmalte Vermelho Bombeiro magnífico.

Yusuke - Nooooossssaaaaaa, que roooooxxxxxx! Agora só falta... eu descer pra oitava casa e aprender a técnica da Agulha Escarlate. U.u

Matheus - Ai caramba, o Mu também escolhe as pessoas por qualidades tão adversas ao cargo! y.y Ah, Yusuke! Não desce muito rápido, senão o esmalte pode criar bolinhas de ar!

Yusuke - descendo as escadas com cuidado Falou!

Matheus - Aiae... quem diria, dois usuários da mesma porcaria de fórum, na mesma porcaria de Santuário. Mas caramba, tá começando a ficar quente aqui! Droga de calor.

Repentinamente, é vista uma briga crescente no limiar de vigia dos guardinhas.

Guarda 1 - You shall not pass!

Entregador - Ei, traduz! Eu não falo inglês.

Guarda 2 - Vão passar o caramba! Agora virou festa, todo mundo entra na hora que quer?!

Entregador - Estou apenas fazendo meu trabalho! Ó, pediram ontem uma porção de coisas pela internet lá no nosso site. E deram esse endereço pra entrega!

Guarda 2 - Xô ver! Hum... 12a casa?! É aquele Cavaleiro novo! Saco, ele acha que tá na Casa da Mãe Joana?!

Entregador - E aí, posso levar até lá ou tá difícil?

Guarda 1 - You shall not pass!

Guarda 2 - Anda, deixa esse cara passar. Afinal, ordem de um dourado é... ordem de um dourado. :/

O entregador vai subindo tooodo aquele escadão das Doze Casas, sempre tendo problemas pra explicar o porquê de estarem subindo até a décima-segunda casa. Após um milhão de degrais e uma canseira do cão, chegou à Casa de Peixes.

Entregador - Puuuuffff... num guento mais!! Nunca vi entrega tão ferrada quanto essa!

Matheus - na porta sentado só tomando suquinho Aaahhhh, que beleza! E aí, colega, esse negócio anda ou não anda?

Entregador - se arrastando Cheguei! T.T Senhor, faça-me o favor de conferir o conteúdo das mercadorias!

Matheus - Hum, xô ver... roupas de homem, OK.Perfumes e sabonetes da linha masculina, OK! Legal!

Entregador - E aí, vai pagar como?

Matheus - Já paguei, cartão de crédito! Tá aqui o comprovante, ó mostra 

Entregador - Ah, tá... mas seu nome é Afrodite Belezura Pura da Mamãe?!

Matheus - Eeeerrr... é sim, por que? ú.u

Entregador - se segurando pra não rir Er... por nada, chefia! Vou indo nessa, tchau!

Após passar da metade das escadas que levavam da Casa de Peixes pra de Aquário, o cara de entrega caiu na gargalhada.

Matheus - Pô, até o sobrenome do Afrodite é tosco. U.u Agora finalmente vou tomar banho com meu sabonete de homem!

E assim prosseguiu a manhã, de maneira tão tranqüila que chegava a ser tediosa. No final de todo o processo, a casa do Frô tava completamente diferente do inicial. Matheus já sentia que aquela podia ser a sua casa ser a sua casa, quando chegou novamente a hora de cuidar do visual da Saori. Ao chegar na 13a Casa, ele viu todas as beldades do Santuário e... o Yusuke junto.

Matheus - Que é que tu tá fazendo aqui? o.o

Yusuke - Nah, é que fui treinar a Agulha Escarlate quando o esmalte ainda estava não totalmente seco, e borrou tudo! y.y

Matheus - Tá OK, eu refaço! Xô ver!

June - Ai Matheusinho, você também mexe com cabelo? É que o meu tá tão ressecado, preciso de uma hidratação!

Shina - E eu, de uma massagem básica nas costas! Dei um mal jeito danado no treino de ontem!

Saori - Será que dá pra você fazer uma depilação nas minhas pernas?! Tô parecendo o King Kong com tanto pêlo!

Matheus - Não exagere, ó deusa! E quanto às outras, podem deixar que eu cuido direitinho do caso de cada uma!

Yusuke - Eeeeiiiiii, divide trabalho comigo também? Quero cuidar das moçoilas!

Matheus - Tá, você será meu ajudante! Mas deixa a unha secar direito primeiro, senão é mais trabalho ainda pra mim depois! Assim que isso acontecer, vá pro cabelo da June que eu vou pra depilação da Saori.

E assim foi o dia, atarefado para os dois, embelezador pras meninas e satisfatório pra ambos os lados. Todo mundo estava considerando aquele lance de substitutos um ótimo negócio, até o Frô voltar do hospital...

Continua! xD


	4. Chapter 4

O substituto

O substituto

Cap. 4

Os dias passaram na boa! Yusuke e Matheus sempre em meio à mulherada, serviços de cabeleireiro e manicure com as gatinhas e quase nada pra vigiar num Santuário pacífico. Esse trabalho tá mais é pra férias, hein! Até a hora em que deram alta pro Frô no hospital...

Afrodite - Nyaaaaaa, tô gata! x3 Tudo bem que essa recuperação vai demorar trezentos anos e vou ter uma dor i-men-sa nesses pontos, mas logo tudo vai desinchar e eu vou poder ser a mais ga-ta daquele Santuba! Misty vai ficar com in-ve-ja!!

Nisso, chega o segurança do hospital, e também auxiliar de bagagens, etc.

Segurança - Ô seu... digo, dona... digo, ah, sei lá! Afrodite, seu táxi já chegou!

Afrodite - Naaaaahhhh, bofe fofo, me ajuda com as malas porque não posso levantar peso! Sabe como é, né?

Segurança - Ôpa, vamos nessa!

A biba de Peixes entra no carro, solta beijinho pro segurança e em seguida dá as ordens pro "motô" do táxi.

Motorista - E aí, madame, pra onde vamos?

Dite - Pro Santuário de Atena, meu bem.

Motorista - ?? Aquele lugar maluco?! Não é proibido entrar lá não?!

Dite - É naaaada, bofe! Modernizaram o negócio, vai lá ver! Entra na boa depois que colocaram a vaseli... digo, o Shion pra Mestre de novo! Um veeeelho, nem repara nas coisas!

Motorista - Bom... já que o negócio é assim... simbora!

Enquanto isso, o Mu aproveitava que a deusinha estava maravilhada com o serviço dos novos Dourados e ficava só de boa, lixando as unhas no trono do Mestre e escutando seu MP3. Afinal, o Santuário está se modernizando! E o Shion, pra variar, tava confundindo berimbau com gato. Até que, no meio dessa falta de supervisão toda, chega o táxi do Frô...

Dite - Aaaaaaiiiiii boooofe, me leva lá pra cima que não tou podendo suber escada!!

Taxista - Eu, hein! Pede pra alguém daí te ajudar! FUI! +sai derrapando o carro+

Frô - +com poeira na cara+ Aaaaaiii, que droga!! Não há mais homens cavalheiros nesse mundo?! O jeito é apelar pros guardinhas aqui desse Santuba!! Booooofeeees! Ajudem uma dama necessitada!!

Com todo esse escândalo, o Mu logo sentiu o cosmo abibaiado do Afrodite lá de cima do Trono do Mestre mesmo.

Mu - O.o'''' Agora o negócio fedeu!! Gente, gente!! O Frô voltou do hospital!!

Na sala privativa de Atena, ninguém nem aí... o pessoal só lixando unha e fazendo hidratação no cabelo... quando ouviram a exclamação do Mu.

Matheus - O.O!! E agora?!

Saori - Aaaaiiii, nem pensamos nisso! Devíamos ter nos programado pra quando o Frô voltasse e o substituto já estivesse dispensado!

Matheus - Eeeeiii, dispensado?!

Mu - Claro, Zé Mané! Pensava que o cargo era vitalício?!

Yusuke - Iiiiihhh, se ferrou! xD

Saori - Tenho que falar com o Frô! +desce as escadas com as chapinhas e as unhas todas por terminar

Matheus - Aimeupaidocéu, ele vai ver a desviadização que fiz na casa dele! E agora?

Antes que a Saori conseguisse descer todos os degrais que separavam a Sala do Mestre da Casa de Peixes, ouviu aquele berro do Frô.

Frô - GAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH, o que fizeram com a minha casaaaaaaaaa?!

Saori - F-Frozinho queriiiido, como é que você conseguiu subir tão rápido as escadas? '

Debas - Eu ajudei ele a subir. Mu ausente da Casa de Áries, os soldados rasos todos correndo do Frô... aí já era, sobrou pra mim! Eu não ia deixar um amigo na mão, né...

Saori - E vieram na velocidade da luz... o.o

Frô - Cabaram com a minha casaaaaaa!! Meus pôsters foram todos extirpados!! Minhas coisas!! Cadê as minhas coisas?! Quem foi que fez isso?!

Saori - Sabe o que é, Frozinho... na sua operação eu... a gente... o Mu e o Shion... chamamos um rapaz pra substituir você! E ele fez tudo isso!

Frô - O.o''''' BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ, e agoraaaaa?? Quero ver esse sujeito! JÁ!

Matheus - Tão falando de mim ae? IH, o Frô!! o.o

Frô - Gnnnnn, você é o tal substituto?! Agooora você vai ver uma coisa!!

Saori - Er... mas vocês precisam mesmo brigar?!

Frô - Claro!! Olha só o que ele fez com todos os meus xodós!!

Saori - Er... vocês sabem que sou a deusa da guerra pacífica, né? Por mais louca que essa afirmação seja, não gosto de ver os meus guerreiros bishounens brigando! o.o Por favor, gente, façamos um acordo!

Frô - E que acordo pode ser feito em tais condições?!

Saori - Oras! Ele poderia colocar todas as coisas de volta no lugar! E ainda por cima trabalhar como "maid" durante um tempo, só pra compensar o estrago que o Matheus fez com seu cartão de crédito!

Matheus - ?? Queeee cartão?! +assobiando+

Saori - O cartão que... er... que você estoutou o limite depois de tanto comprar! u.u

Frô - GAAAAAAAHHHHH, e pra comprar roupas de homem aposto!! Como vou fazeeeeeeerr??

Matheus - Tá bom, TÁ BOM! Mea culpa, mea maxima culpa! Vou servir de camareiro por um tempo na Casa de Peixes. U.u

Yusuke - AEEEEEEE, rebaixado!! Ahuahauhauahuahuahauhauhauahuahua!!

TRIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMM!!

Frô - O que foi isso?!

Saori - Ai, meu celular! Deixa eu atender!

Frô - Que toque mais cafona, deusa! Você nem pra baixar um troço mais decente! Y.Y

Saori - Alô? Ah, oi! Que saudades, querido!!

Matheus - Deve ser o Seiya. U.u

Saori - Er... você já vem? Ah, sei... não precisa se preocupar... é que arrumamos um substituto, mas já ajeitamos tudo!

Yusuke - ? Além do Matheus, o único substituto aqui sou eu!

Saori - É volta sim, tamos te esperando! +desliga+ Bom, gente! O Milo foi expulso do programa porque deu agulhadas de verdade no público. Yusuke, querido, creio que você terá de ir embora...

Yusuke - NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOO!! Prefiro ficar de camareira também a deixar este lugar!

Saori - Aí você conversa com ele, né...

Matheus - Tá vendo?! Se ferrou junto, mané!!

-x-

Um mês depois...

-x-

Milo - Anda, pinta direito essa unha!

Yusuke - Calma! Nem fiz curso de manicure!

Milo - Seu amiguinho também não freqüentou curso nenhum e pinta melhor que você!!

Yusuke - Puuuuffff... acho que vou deixar essa vida e voltar pra minha casa!!

Matheus - +pintando a unha do Frô+ Sorte sua poder sair a hora que quiser! Eu vou ter que ficar aqui até a hora em que todas as dívidas que fiz em nome do Frô, mais juros e correção monetária, tenham sido cobertos!!

Frô - Anda que-ri-dô, pinta direito! E vê se não tira bife, hein!

DE ENDI

--

AEEEEEEE, finalmente consegui acabar a fic! Matheus, espero que tenha gostado! Eu nunca acabo as fics a tempo mesmo... U.u

DDDDD


End file.
